Pink
by AryaKitty
Summary: A Mabel specific sequel to Cyan. You don't really have to read Cyan to read this... at this moment on time, anyway... When the children get kidnapped, Mabel and the rest of the zodiac have to band together to save their kids, and might have to resolve some issues that Dipper's husband has with them along the way.
1. Chapter 1 - New Management

Looking up at the Mystery Shack sign, as Wendy stood next to me, made me realize that it was for the best.

Wendy smiled at me, "You don't have to worry. I'm sure Dipper can take care of himself."

"I know... but still... we've never been apart before... it's kind of weird..." I admitted.

I walked inside, where Will was sitting by the fish tank.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Will smiled at me, pointing at something in the tank, "Say hello to Ariel."

"Ariel?" I repeated, confused.

Will tapped on the glass, "Hi, little axie."

" 'Little axie'? Will... did you get...?" I trailed off.

Will nodded, letting me see the small axolotl in the fish tank, "It's adorable!"

"Okay, it is cute... but still... why?" I asked.

Will sighed, "Alex."

"Oh. Okay, then," I sighed.

Will smiled, "You know... since the shack IS under new management, I was wondering if... we could have a small clothes store near by?"

"You know... since we don't need Grunkle Ford's lab, we can use that as the clothes store..." I admitted.

Will nodded, typing in the code, before going down the stairs to the lab. I frowned, watching him go, not sure if I should follow or not. He came back up the steps a few minutes later, letting the vending machine door stay open.

Ava walked towards the fish tank, cooing at the creature inside, "What is it?"

"It's an axolotl," Will smiled.

Ava touched the glass with her left hand, "Hi!"

"She is way too cute!" I squealed.

Will nodded, looking around at the shack, before waving his hand by the door, putting a bell above it. I nodded at it in approval, before looking back at the five year old. Will stared at the window, noticing a pink haired woman there. He bit his lip, looking back at me, before looking back at the woman, and nodding slowly. The woman smiled, before going through the door, causing the bell to ring.

I gasped happily, looking towards the woman, "Oh my gosh! Hi! Are you here to get something? I mean, we aren't open right now, but if you want something, then..." I trailed off, noticing the woman's annoyance.

"Hello, William, it's been a while, hasn't it?" The woman asked, smiling at him.

I frowned, "Will..."

"It's okay, Mabel. She's just a friend." Will reassured me, before looking back at the woman, "I believe it's been a few years... How's everyone there doing, since... Gold's not around?"

I was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"This is Mabel Pines, the twin sister of the amazing Mason 'Dipper' Pines, I believe. Hello, Mabel, it's nice to meet you face to face for once," The woman smiled, looking at me.

I bit my lip, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Gold's. Well... kind of his ex, but it doesn't really matter at the moment. Anyway... I see you made it out alright..." The woman smiled.

I frowned, "... made it out alright...?"

"Well... it wasn't that long ago, right?" The woman asked, looking over at Will.

Will laughed, " 'Nica, it's been around 15 years... since... that..."

15 years? Since what? I mean, I was 13, 15 years ago, but... why does that matter? Or... oh. Ohhh.

"You're talking about... Code W, right?" I asked, cautiously.

The woman looked confused, before Will nodded at her, then she looked at me, "Yeah... how'd you know?"

"Well... I kind of caused it, and..." I looked down.

She smiled, "I knew that. I just didn't know you'd remember. What else?"

"Well..." I bit my lip.

Will smiled at me, "Go get your sweater. She'll probably understand if she sees it. I'll hold her back if she tries anything, I promise."

I nodded, trusting him, as I walked up the stairs to my old attic bedroom and took out a box from under the old bed. It was full of things from my first summer. What had been added to the box, was my pink sweater with a shooting star on it. I carried the sweater, which was folded nicely by Will, down the stairs. Once I got to where Will and the woman were waiting, I put my head down and unfolded the sweater, letting her see the symbol on it.

She glared at Will, "Where are the others?"

"Dipper left with Bill... Ford's out of town... and the rest... well, that's not important," Will sighed.

I looked up, letting my sweater be around my arms, "... who are you? Can you tell me your name?"

"Mabel... you remember the one I told you about? The one I liked the most, besides Gold?" Will asked.

I nodded, "Yeah... why?"

"This is her," Will smiled.

I smiled, "Oh. Uh... hello, Pyronica."

"Just 'Nica is fine. It's mostly his and Bill's fault, but... whatever. I don't really care," She shrugged.

Ava looked up at her, "Hi!"

"Seriously?" She looked over at Will.

Will blushed from embarrassment, "Sorry... Ava, sweetheart, can you leave Daddy's friend alone?"

Ava nodded, going up the stairs to her room.

I laughed, "She's really cute."

"Yes, she is," Will smiled.

She sighed, "Whatever. I just wanted to tell you something. Aurora is worried about you guys, but I have no idea why. So... she told me to tell you that... could I speak in... our language?"

"What do you mean? Wait... you guys have a different language? Is it, like, a secret?" I asked, excitedly.

Will laughed, "Yes, and... it kind of is. You won't be able to understand what we're saying anyway, since you don't know what to look for, so it'll just sound like gibberish to you."

"Okay..." I looked down.

She sighed, "She told me that... elihw a rof eveh eb ll'ehs ...os, enog si drofnatS ...ecnis, ereh ot revilO htiw gniveal s'ehS (She's leaving with Oliver to here, since... Stanford is gone, so... she'll be here for a while)."

Will was right. I only heard gibberish. I didn't know what was being said.

"...llits tub ,avA naht redlo raey a s'eh ,naem I ?revilO htiw ...ereh gnimoc s'ehS (She's coming here... with Oliver? I mean, he's a year older than Ava, but still...)" Will frowned.

"So, you two probably need to prepare. She doesn't know that both her parents have left, so... you'll probably need to tell her where they went, but besides that... that's all. So, I'll go now." She turned around, before she looked back at Will, "Oh, and Will? Why are you still hanging around with that mortal scum? You know how much dirt they are..."

Will looked down, not seeing my horrified face, before he sighed, ".reh tuoba taht ekil I ...yaw siht neeb syawla s'ehS .ecin yerv s'ehS .tnereffid s'lebaM (Mabel's different. She's very nice. She's always been this way... I like that about her)."

"I know, but still... you know what's going to happen eventually," She glared at me, before leaving.

* * *

I frowned, looking at Will, "Blue... what's going on?"

"Nothing... just... they don't really like humans that much, I'm sure you could tell..." Will frowned, looking up at me.

I nodded, "I can tell... Are you in trouble because of it?"

"If I wasn't related to Bill? Definitely, but... I'm not in trouble because of that. They're all scared of him, so they wouldn't dare do anything bad to me." Will smiled, "That also applies to you and Dipper."

I was confused, "Why me? I mean, I understand for Dipper, but... me? Why?"

"Because if they did something to you, then I'll be upset, and because I'd be upset, it would make him mad... and..." Will grimaced, "It's not pretty."

I nodded, "I know... he almost killed me 15 years ago, 'just for the heck of it', as he said."

"Wait... why?" Will asked.

I sighed, "We made him really mad..."

"How'd you do that?" Will asked.

I bit my lip, "Well... we were trying to save Ford... which we succeeded in doing, then... we tried the zodiac..."

"It didn't work, I assume?" Will asked.

I nodded, "It almost worked... but Stan and Ford got in a fight during it, and... me and Dipper tried to make them stop fighting, but... Bill showed up, and then..."

"And then...?" He asked, gesturing for me to continue.

I took a huge breath in, "He made the circle catch on fire, before he turned the rest of the Zodiac Ten into posters. Robbie, Wendy, Pacifica, Gideon, McGucket, and Soos... then he... grabbed Stan and Ford, and asked if 'someone' -I think he was talking to Ford - 'wanted to see what happens to their friends when they don't get along'... I think that's when the posters happened, and then... Dipper and I were in a cage... Both of us shouted at him, and I kinda made him mad, and then I sprayed his eye with spray paint."

"I'm sure he was very mad about that," Will laughed.

I frowned, "He was really mad. We got out of the cage while he was distracted, and then... he just got really mad, and... he looked absolutely terrifying, and... Ford and Stan got put into a cage and... he chased us... saying really horrifying things..."

"I don't want to know what," Will sighed.

I nodded, "He ended up catching us and then... took us to where Stan and Ford were, and warned Ford that time was up and that... he was going to kill one of us just for the heck of it."

"Geez..." Will bit his lip.

I sighed, "That's how I almost died."

"Oh... so... what happened?" Will asked.

I looked down, "Before he could kill me... Ford surrendered, but it was Stan, he just shaved and wore Ford's clothes... After he went into Stan's head, Ford erased all of Stan's memories... and we assumed, Bill went with it..."

"Wow. That's... sad," Will frowned.

I nodded, "Yeah... so imagine how sad I was once I found out that Ford had to erase all his memories..."

"I assume he regained his memories?" Will asked.

I smiled, "He did."

"... but... energy can't be created or destroyed, so... where did he go?" Will asked.

I grinned, taking his hand, "Follow me."

"What about Ava? We can't leave her alone," Will frowned.

I sighed, "I'll call up Pacifica for a favor. Once she's here, we can go."

* * *

Will reluctantly followed me through the forest. I stopped at a clearing. Nothing was there, but there was a lot of moss.

Will looked down at the moss, before looking at me, "Something was here once, but... it's gone now. It scared the creatures once it was there, and once it left."

I took out my old phone, before showing him a picture of the statue, "That was here when we left. It was gone when we got back the next summer."

"Wow. The fact the statue was gone scared you, I assume?" Will asked.

I shook my head, "I wasn't exactly scared. Dipper and Ford were more of the ones scared, not me."

"I see... so when we showed up..." Will trailed off.

I smiled, "I wasn't really thinking. I was just thinking that there were these poor boys outside in the heat of the summer... I started thinking when Ford said who it was, though..."

"I'd assume so. I mean, you thought he was dead, and I was confused as to how Gold knew him, but... I know why now. I was kind of really nervous and scared back then, you know..." Will sighed.

I nodded, "I know... anyway, the statue was were he probably went then..."

"Yeah... and all the energy that he had was stored into the statue, so it wouldn't be destroyed... and stay within the laws of this world," Will smiled.

I sighed, "Newton's laws..."

"Yeah, Sr. Issac Newton's laws. More specifically, the first," Will grinned.

I bit my lip, "Matter can't be created or destroyed, right?"

"Yeah. That's the law," Will laughed, "Too bad that Gold doesn't really listen to laws."


	2. Chapter 2 - Planning a Party

**Bold** = Dipper

 _Italics_ = Gold (Bill)

* * *

"I just don't understand, Pacifica. How exactly can he deal with this?"

"Well... I lost my entire family's fortune, and I dealt with it fine. I mean, my dad was pretty peeved about it, but I got used to it," Pacifica smiled at me.

I glanced over at Will, "... Do you ever have nightmares about what happened then?"

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked, confused.

I frowned, "What happened during the summer of 15 years ago."

"Oh. Sometimes, yeah... why?" Pacifica asked.

I just glanced out the window, "I... guess it's just 'cause we're apart now, but... I already miss Dipper."

"What about Candy, Grenda, and Wendy?" Pacifica asked.

I nodded slowly, "I miss them too..."

"What if we have a reunion party? You can ask Dipper, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy to come. I'll see if I can get some of my friends to come. It'd... be nice to be together again... or, we could just have the other eight and their kids... I mean, that would be nice, right? Having the... Zodiac Ten together again, after what happened 15 years ago?" Pacifica asked.

Will perked his head up, staring at us, once we mentioned the ten, "As much as it's a good idea, you might not like who shows up..."

"Why wouldn't we?" Pacifica asked, "Why do you even care? You weren't even in town then!"

Will looked down, "... reasons..."

"You... haven't fully met him yet, right?" I asked.

Pacifica glanced at him, "Not really... why?"

"You're the Llama, right?" Will asked, looking at Pacifica.

Pacifica frowned, "How did you know which symbol I was? How do you even know about the zodiac?"

"What? I'm not allowed to know my own brother's zodiac?" Will asked, glaring at her.

Pacifica was surprised, "Wait... he's your brother? How?"

"He's older than me, but... yes, he's... my brother..." Will looked down.

Pacifica frowned, "Do you know all of them, then?"

"Yes, actually... You're the Llama, Mabel here is the Shooting Star, Gideon is the Star with an Eye, or Star Boy, Robbie is the Stitch Heart, Wendy is Ice, Dipper is the Pine Tree, McGucket is the Glasses, Ford is the Six fingered hand, Stan is the fez, and Soos is the Question Mark," Will grinned.

Pacifica was amazed, "Wow. You actually DO know all of them."

"Yeah, well... they change about every century or so, so... yeah..." Will laughed.

Pacifica sighed, "I assume that my child will replace me?"

"Depends on who it is," Will smiled, "I mean, I know some..."

I smiled, "Who?"

"Well... Aurora replaces Ford, obviously, Ava will replace you when she's older, and... the rest we'll see," Will grinned.

Pacifica frowned, "Who's Ava and Aurora?"

"Aurora, you will meet then. Ava..." Will bit his lip, before looking over at me, "You go and call her."

I nodded, "Ava, darling, come down here! I want you to meet my friend!"

Ava came down the stairs at once, her long brown hair in the air as she ran down the stairs, "Hi!"

"Wow. So... I assume this is your daughter?" Pacifica asked, looking over at me.

I smiled, "Yes. Well... she's also Will's daughter, but... yeah, you were half-right the first time."

"Oh. Alright. So... is she shy?" Pacifica asked.

Ava stared up at her, "Hi."

"I don't exactly know. Will says that this is just a side effect that has to do with... certain things, but... he's not telling me what is wrong with her," I sighed.

Will bit his lip, looking at Ava, "?od nac uoy tahw amalL wohs ot uoy oD ?yako uoy erA (Are you okay? Do you want to show Llama what you can do?)"

"What are you saying?" Pacifica asked.

Ava nodded, ".od nac I tahw reh wohs ot tnaw I .seY (Yes. I want to show her what I can do.)"

"How..." I was confused.

Will sighed, "She can't exactly speak your language well... but she's fluent in mine."

"Huh. So..." Pacifica trailed off.

Will smiled, "?reh tuoba wonk uoy gnihtemos em llet uoy naC ?si siht ohw wonk uoy oD (Do you know who this is? Can you tell me something you know about her?)"

".hirc eb ot desu ehS .tsewhtroN acificaP .seY (Yes. Pacifica Northwest. She used to be rich.)" Ava smiled, happily.

Will nodded, ".hcir saw ehS .tcerroc s'tahT (That's correct. She was rich.)

Ava smiled even more, confusing Pacifica and I even more.

Will sighed, "?egaugnal rieht ni mom ruoy dna acificaP ot olleh yas uoy naC (Can you say hello to Pacifica and your mom in their language?)"

"Hi, Pacifica! Hi, Mommy!" Ava smiled happily.

Will smiled, ".htob meht dnatsrednu I .rehtie ni em ot klat nac uoY ?egaugnal rieht ni meht ot gniklat htiw yako uoy erA .sruo wonk t'nod yeht ecnis ,egaugnal reiht ni uoy dnatsrednu t'nac yehT (They can't understand you in their language, since they don't know ours. Are you okay with talking to them in their language? You can talk to me in either. I understand them both.)"

"Okay. Sorry... I didn't know you couldn't understand me..." Ava frowned.

I was surprised, "What was he telling you?"

"He was telling me how you and Pacifica didn't know his and I's language," Ava smiled.

Pacifica was surprised, "Wait... you know my name?"

"Yes. You're Pacifica Northwest. You used to be rich, until an event 15 years ago that... involved my uncle," Ava giggled.

Pacifica was amazed, "Okay... how do you know all this stuff if you weren't born during that time?"

"It's not hard to pick up details when you're a special kid," Ava smiled.

Pacifica nodded, "Well... do you want to meet kids who's parents helped us then?"

"Yes!" Ava cheered, happily.

I smiled, "You'd get to meet a lot of your cousins. You have... 11 cousins, or so?"

"How does she have that many cousins?" Pacifica asked, confused, "I mean... It's only been 15 years! How does she have THAT many cousins?"

Will laughed, "Well... you can probably blame my brother for that..."

"Oh. Okay, then I won't ask." Pacifica sighed, "Anyway... I need to go take care of Nathaniel and Natalie, so... I'll see you at the party."

I nodded, "See you there, Paz."

* * *

"Are you scared about... meeting the entire zodiac?" I asked, looking over at Will, who was playing with Ava.

Will looked up at me, "No, not really. If it was mine, yeah, I would be, but... it's not, so... I'm not really that scared."

"... Do you miss your Gideon and Pacifica?" I asked.

Will sighed, "Of course I do. They were my only friends in Reverse Falls, but... you saw what happened with them..."

"It's not your fault, Bluey. It's Star and Mason's fault, you know that," I smiled.

Will dropped the stuffed animal, "I know... but... I was the one that... Well... the two would be more than happy if they knew I was suffering right now..."

"You're not suffering, Bluey. You just feel regret. It's not your fault..." I assured him.

Ava looked up at me, "What happened to Dad's friends?"

"I... I was forced to kill them, Ava... I just... I don't like it..." Will looked down.

Ava frowned, "It's okay. It's not your fault, like Mom said."

"I know... but still..." Will sighed, "It doesn't matter..."

"So... how exactly are we going to do this? You know, going to the party that has all of the zodiac, when... you know, hope you and your brother don't get mad," I sighed.

Will laughed, "I'm sure that Gold is the more likely one to get mad. You've seen how short a temper he has."

"Yeah, that's true," I admitted.

Ava looked over at me, "What's going on?"

"Well... I was just wondering if you were fine with... coming with us to a party?" I asked.

Ava smiled, "Really?! Yes! I like parties!"

"Alright. You can come. You just have to-"

Ring!

* * *

I looked up, noticing a brown haired young girl, walk through the door.

She looked at me, and smiled, going to the counter, "Hi! I... wanted to request a dress?"

"Sure. Will, come over here," I smiled.

Will sighed, leaving Ava alone on the floor, before peering down at the girl, "Hello, Mabel. How are you?"

"Hi! Dad still doesn't like you..." She looked down.

I was confused, "Wait... what?"

"I know. I'm not surprised Gideon doesn't like me. At least he's not scared of me. Anyway... let me guess, a light blue dress that has dark blue sparkles around the white bottom?" Will asked.

She nodded, "Yes, please!"

"Alright. That would be $50," Will sighed.

She smiled, pulling out a small purse, before giving him 2 $20, and 1 $10 dollar bills, "Here!"

"Thank you. You can come get it in a few hours," Will smiled.

She grabbed the small purse, and she grinned at me, "I'll see you at the party! Dad'll be happy to know you're going!" She turned around and left.

I looked over at Will, "Uh... that... is kinda creepy..."

"She's only 7. She can't do much harm, don't worry. I mean, yes, it's kinda creepy that she's Gideon's daughter, and you share the same name, which I'm sure you know why, so I won't tell you. Anyway... this won't take long. Hey Ava, do you want to help me with the dress?" Will asked, glancing down at her.

Ava got up, smiling, "Yes!"

"Alright." He looked back at me, "It's nothing to worry about, Mabel. Not for a while, anyway."

I just glanced at the door, not saying a word.

* * *

"Yeah, Mabel still doesn't know. I know, she should, but still. Anyway... how's Dipper?"

I leaned against the doorway, listening in, not sure if I could open it or not.

"That's good. Yeah, we saw Mabel, Gideon's daughter, earlier today. Yeah, he's kind of an idiot."

I frowned, 'Gideon? An idiot? I mean, he is, but still...'

"I'm pretty sure Mabel's outside the door."

S***!

"... yeah, I figured. You okay with... letting her talk to you? Oh. So... you'll let Dipper and Aurora listen too? Alright. I'm not waking up Ava, since she's 5, so... Mabel! I know you're outside the door! It's alright! I'm not going to do anything! Sorry..."

I opened the door, glancing at Will, who was just sitting on the bed in a meditation method, "Uh... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come here. Just... sit down at grab my hand," Will spoke, even though he didn't move at all.

I bit my lip, before walking towards him, sitting on the bed, and then grabbing his hand, "So... what now?"

"Just close your eyes. It's nothing to worry about. Nothing bad is going to happen," Will instructed.

I nodded, before closing my eyes, seeing darkness.

 **Mabel?**

I yelped, opening my eyes, before glancing at Will.

"Yeah, she freaked out. I'm not surprised. I assume that Dipper did the same once he first heard me? Yeah, I figured. Mabel, close your eyes again, look straight forward. There's nothing to worry about," Will assured.

I breathed a deep breath in, before looking forward, and closing my eyes, "Hello?"

 _Hello, Shooting Star._

I yelped again, and I could hear laughter. Laughter from besides me, and... somewhere else.

"Patience, Stella," Will whispered.

I frowned, "What?"

 **Sis, it's Latin.**

"How do you...?" I stopped.

 **It doesn't matter. It's Latin.**

"Could you translate it?" I asked.

 **Yeah, I can. It's Latin for "Star". Honestly, I'm not surprised.**

"Yeah, it's not that surprising," I snickered.

 _Shut it, Arbor!_

 **Why do I not get the cool name?**

"Arbor is Latin for Tree," Will grumbled.

 **I don't care. I want a cool name...**

"How about this... Et sic inclusi Nequaquam morte moriemini!" Will grinned.

I could immediately hear laughter.

 **Hey! It's not funny!**

 _Sorry, Pine Tree, but it's funny._

 **... what did you say in Latin?**

"I thought you knew Latin," Will sighed.

 **No! What did you say?**

"I said... 'Shut it and you will not die' in Latin," Will giggled.

 **That's not funny, man! Not funny at all!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lies are Revealed

I glanced down at my pink, sparkly dress, "Are you sure you want to a go?"

"Yeah, I'm going. Besides... Ava's going to, so... I'll probably stick with her," Will smiled, adjusting the black top hat on his head.

I nodded, "That's a good idea. Ava!"

"Yes?" Ava asked, smiling in her light pink dress.

Will sighed, "You'll be going with me while Mom talks to her friends."

"Okay!"

* * *

I glanced down at the bunch of stickers. There were only ten name tags, and I'm sure I knew why. I sighed, putting one on, after writing my name on it.

Ava smiled at me, "Can I have a sticker?"

"No, Ava. They're for the ten," Will sighed.

Ava nodded slowly, "Okay!"

"Hey, Mabes," Someone spoke up.

I looked behind me, to see Dipper, "Oh. Hey, Dip dop. How are you?"

"I'm good. Who's this?" Dipper asked.

Will glared at him, "Really?"

"Not you." Dipper sighed, shaking his head, "Goodness, you sound like Goldie."

I smiled, "Oh! Ava, this is my brother Dipper. Can you say hi?"

"Hi, Dipper!" Ava smiled, waving.

Dipper smiled, "Hello, Ava. How are you?"

"I'm good!" Ava shouted.

Dipper laughed, "That's nice. I'm alright myself, I suppose."

Will glanced over at a girl in a red dress.

I noticed this, "Will? Do you know who that is?"

"I think I do... I'm not sure, though..." Will mumbled.

I nodded, "Then... then you should bring her over her."

"I will," Will promised, walking over to the girl in a red dress.

I looked over at Dipper, "So..."

"Well, last night was... kinda weird," Dipper laughed.

I nodded, "It was."

"Hello," The girl in the red dress smiled, walking over to us with Will, holding on to a little boy's hand, guiding him along.

Ava gasped at the little boy, "Hi! Are you my cousin? I'm Ava!"

"I don't really know..." The little boy mumbled, "Mom? Is she my cousin?"

The girl looked down at the little boy, "No, actually... I'd say she'd your great cousin, but you can just call her your cousin if you want."

"Okay. Hi, I'm Oliver," The little boy smiled, looking over at Ava.

I gasped, "Aurora!"

"Yeah, hi, Mabel," Aurora smiled.

I smiled, "Your dress is amazing."

"Oh, it's nothing compared to yours. Honestly, I'm not surprised. You look like Father." Aurora laughed, looking at Will, "Well, Besides the different color scheme, anyway."

Will pouted, "Aurora..."

"Sorry. It's true," Aurora sighed.

I frowned, "Where's the rest of the zodiac?"

"I don't really know. I do know this, though: Father's kinda peeved about having to be here, since... You kinda forced him to come here," Aurora grinned, looking over at Dipper.

Dipper grinned, "I know. He's told me so many times."

"So... he's really upset right now? Sounds like him," Will grinned.

Someone grumbled, "Shut it, Blue..."

"Ah!" I yelped, jumping back.

He glared at me, "Really, Shooting Star?"

"Sorry..." I apologized, "You scared me."

He sighed, glancing up at Aurora, "Aurora."

Aurora didn't respond, she didn't even look at him, she just turned to Will, "You know... it's weird. I know it'll be strange for Oliver to be in the Mystery Shack, but I'm sure he'll learn to be okay with it."

"I know..." Will smiled.

He scowled, "Aurora..."

"Shut it, Father. I know you didn't approve of me and Stanford, but Oliver is all I have left. As far as I care, him, Will, and Mabel are the only family I ever need," Aurora took Oliver's hand and walked off.

He looked down, "I can't..." He pulled out a piece of Unicorn hair from his pocket, making Will wince, before he wrapped it around his left wrist tightly, not looking at anyone.

Will frowned, looking at him, "You're not..."

"I am. There's nothing you can do about it," He snapped, glaring at Will, before walking off.

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Unicorn hair is part of the barrier, and..." Will looked down, "... as long as there's no mercury or moonstones, it won't do anything... but... just the unicorn hair alone is... a... well... a sort of... suicide bracelet."

Dipper's eyes widened at this, "So... it's... not good?"

"Not at all," Will sighed.

* * *

Gideon walked over at me, "Hey, Mabel. You're looking fine."

"Gideon..." I greeting, annoyed.

Gideon smiled, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Drop the act, Gideon. We saw your daughter in the shop yesterday." I grumbled, "Besides, stop flirting with me. I'd be more than glad to have my husband and his brother on you."

Gideon laughed nervously, "You wouldn't do that to Wittle ol' me, right?"

"St- Gideon..." He growled, walking behind me.

Gideon smiled, making sure everyone heard his words, "Ah! Hello, Bill. How are you since we tried to MURDER you 15 years ago?"

Everyone gasped, looking towards us. He grabbed my hand, looking around, before snapping his fingers. Almost every one fell asleep instantly. The children, me, Will, him, and teens, were saved from the same fate. The kids all stared at him in surprise. Will stood next to me, his hand on my shoulder, before he snapped his fingers. The kids all looked away, then something hit me from behind and everything went black.

* * *

(Third Person)

A few minutes after the adults wake up...

* * *

Everyone looked at each other, sitting in a circle. Nobody was happy about what was happening, but Bill has made sure to make them know that, no matter what, they were going to work together to get the kids back. Well... it was obviously taking away. They were all look around the room for clues. Pacifica bit her lip, picking up a note. She read it, before looking over at Will.

Deciding to show it to him, she walked over to him, handing him the note, "I found this..."

"Kryn." Will frowned, once he read the note, "Of course..."

He looked over at him, "Who's Kryn?"

"... he's... well, he's one of... mine... and, he left a long time ago... I wasn't sure he would come back, but... he's taken them." Will looked down, "He took the kids."

* * *

Aurora woke up first. She noticed that she was tied to a chair with ropes. She smiled at this, getting ready to burn the ropes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She looked up, but everything else was dark. There was only one light, which hang above her head. It swung gently against the breeze.

"Who are you?" She called out.

A dark blue haired, blue eyed, male walked out of the darkness, "My name is Kryn."

Aurora breathed in a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "Okay, Kryn... my name is-" "-Aurora Sky. Child of Bill Cipher and Stanford Pines. You spent your childhood in the Nightmare Realm, being fed lies that you couldn't help, but mistake for the truth. It's tearing you apart, as you wonder just how much your 'father' is telling the truth. Allow me to help you," Kryn interrupted.

Aurora frowned, "Nobody ever mentioned you. Why should I trust you?"

"Well... first of all, your father told you how your dad was gone for your childhood because he betrayed your father... what if I told you... it was the other way around? Your father betrayed your dad, and then your dad tried to get rid of his work, called his twin, and ended up in a trans-universal portal for 30 years," Kryn smiled.

Aurora looked down, "Father wouldn't do that..."

"Yet, do you recall what he did to you? How he treated you? Why does this not feel like something he would do? Hey, I could show you," Kryn grinned.

Aurora looked up at him, "You could show me?"

"Yes, I could. Would you like to see what really happened? I promise that it's only the truth," Kryn smiled.

Aurora slowly nodded, "Sure... I wouldn't mind looking..."

"Excellent. This first memory was when your dad told Dipper Pines what happened between him and your father, what led them to drift apart. It's... not pleasant, to say the least."

* * *

"I tried to erase your mind. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Dipper. Besides, my mind can't be erased, anyway, remember?" Ford knocks the side of his head, "If I really was Bill, though, you would've done great. I should of been more like you when I was young. Dipper, I was a fool to try to hide all this. The reason I've been trying to prepare you for Bill's tricks is that Bill tricked me. It's the biggest regret of my life. Bill wasn't always my enemy, Dipper. I used to think he was my friend. Long, long ago."

Ford as a young man in front of a printer, "I had hit a road block in my investigation of Gravity Falls." He punches the drawing of the question mark he had made on his chalkboard; cut to him in a cave, "Until I found some mysterious writing in a cave. Ancient incantations about a being with answers. It warned me not to read them, but I was desperate. I read the inscription aloud. But nothing happened. Until later that afternoon, when I had the most peculiar dream."

Ford is sleeping under a tree. The knots on the trees become Bill eyes and the rest of the backround fades into abstraction. Journals and pages are floating about randomly. Ford gets up and walks around.

Bill comes up behind him, "Hiya, smart guy!" He circles around him, "Woah, don't have a heart attack, you're not 92 yet."

Ford, in flashback, asked, "Who are you?"

"Name's Bill! And your name's Stanford Pines, the man who changed the world, but I'm getting ahead of ourselves; let's relax! Care for a game of interdimensional chess? Have a cup of tea,"

Ford, voice-over from the memory, "He told me he was a muse. That he chose one brilliant mind a century to inspire. What a fool I was. Blinded by his flattery and games. He became my research assistant. He was free to move in and out of my mind as he pleased. We were partners. When he told me I could complete my research by building a gateway to other worlds, I trusted him. He said this was the way genius happened. Little help from a friend. It seems that I was on the verge of my greatest achievement! ...Until my partner got a glimpse of Bill's true plans."

"Bill! You lied to me! Where does that portal really lead?"

Bill looks at what looks like a scar in space with dark shapes in it, "Hoho! Looks like Mr. Brainiac finally got smart! Let's just say that when that portal finishes charging up, your dimension is gonna learn how to party!" To the scar, "Right, guys?"

Roaring and cackling is heard from the scar.

"No! I'll stop you! I'll SHUT IT DOWN!" Ford shouted.

"A deal's a deal, Sixer! You can't stop a bridge between our worlds from coming, but it would be fun to watch you try! Cute even!"

Ford wakes up, shocked, "I'd been betrayed. I shut the portal down, severing the link between Bill's world and ours. I had to hide my instructions so no one could ever finish Bill's work..."

* * *

Aurora looks almost as shocked Ford was in the memory, "That... What... why? Why would... father... do that?"

"The Nightmare Realm was crumbling at the time, something he probably didn't tell you. He wanted to connect the two worlds, and... reign supreme, hosting a horrific never ending party..." Kryn looked down, "He succeeded. It was only for four Earth days, but it did happen."

Aurora frowned, "... Weirdmageddon, right?"

"That's right. Alright," Kryn started, changing the subject, "this was when Ford told Stan to come and help him."

* * *

"I have something to show you. Something you won't believe."

"Look, I've been around the world, okay? Whatever it is, I'll understand." Stan stands in the portal room, "There is nothing about this I understand."

"It's a trans-universal gateway, a punched hole through a weak spot in our dimension. I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe. But it could just as easily be harnessed for terrible destruction. That's why I shut it down and hid my journals, which explained how to operate it. There's only one journal left. And you are the only person I can trust to take it." Ford gives Stan the journal, "I have something to ask of you: you remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat?" Stan smiles, "Take this book, get on a boat, and sail as far away as ya can! To the edge of the Earth! Bury it where no one can find it!" He turns his back away from Stan, looking at the portal, with his hands behind his back.

"That's it?! You finally wanna see me after ten years, and it's to tell me to get as far away from you as possible!?" Stan shouted.

Ford frowned, "Stanley, you don't understand what I'm up against! What I've been through!"

"No, no. You don't understand what I've been through! I've been to prison in three different countries! I once had to chew my way out of the trunk of a car! You think you've got problems? I've got a mullet, Stanford! Meanwhile, where have you been? Living it up in your fancy house in the woods! Selfishly hoarding your college money, because you only care about yourself," Stan scowled.

"I'm selfish? I'm selfish, Stanley? How can you say that after costing me my dream school?! I'm giving you a chance to do the first worthwhile thing in your life and you won't even listen!" Ford shouted.

"Well, listen to this: you want me to get rid of this book? Fine, I'll get rid of it right now!" Stan takes out lighter.

"No!" Ford grabs the journal, "You don't understand!"

Stan takes it back, "You said you wanted me to have it so I'll do what I want with it!"

"My research!" Ford tackles Stan, then runs for the journal, but Stan trips him. Ford runs after him, "Stanley, give it back!" He pushes him onto some of the buttons.

"You want it back, you're gonna have to try harder than that!" Stan shouted, trying to pull the journal away from Ford, "You left me behind, you jerk! It was supposed to be us forever, you ruined my life!"

Ford You ruined your own life! (Kicks him into the side of the control panel, branding the symbol onto his back. Stan screams and falls to the floor) Stanley! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you alr-

Stan punches Ford, who stumbles backward and trips over the lever. Stan follows him.

"Some brother you turned out to be. You care more about your dumb mysteries than your family? Well then YOU CAN HAVE 'EM." Stan shoves Ford back into the portal light, and he starts getting sucked into it, "Whoa, whoa, hey, what's going on? Hey, hey, Stanford-"

"Stanley! Stanley, help me!"

"Oh, no, what do I do?!"

"Stanley! Stanley! Do something! STANLEY!" Ford throws Journal 1 at Stan and disappears into the portal.

A flash of white engulfs everything. When it fades, Stan is lying on the floor.

"Stanford?"

Ford's glasses fall onto the floor.

Stan runs to the portal, "Stanford, come back! I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

He pounds on the side of the portal.

The portal turns off.

* * *

Aurora frowned.

Her life was a lie.


	4. Chapter 4 - There is Another

Family tree:

Mabel & Bill - Nick

Aurora & Stanford (Reverse!Ford) - Oliver

Bill & Will - Lily

Mason (Reverse!Dipper) & Bill - Maya

Bill & Aurora - Dani, April, Jasmine, and Sofia

Dipper & Bill - Luna, River, and Cosmo

Bill & Ford - Aurora

Pacifica - Nathaniel and Natalie

Will and Mabel - Ava

Gideon - Mabel Gleeful (different from Star AND Mabel Pines)

Will - Kryn, Krya (cry-a), Krystal ((yes, they are triplets. :/))

 **Bold** = VERY angry and pissed off demon speaking (will mostly be Bill)

* * *

Kryn grinned at her.

She swallowed, "What?"

"Nothing~" Kryn smirked, and walked over to her.

She looked at him, and bit her lip.

Kryn hummed and kissed her on the cheek, before walking over to one of the other kids, "Wake up!"

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you?" Oliver looked up at him, afraid.

Kryn chuckled, "I am Kryn. I am your uncle. You are Oliver. Aurora and Stanford Gleeful's son. I'm sorry little boy, but your father is dead. You will never meet him."

"W... what?" Oliver frowned.

Kryn smiled, "You heard me. He is dead."

Oliver started crying, and Aurora made her hands into fists, wanting very badly to punch Kryn for making her little boy cry.

* * *

Mabel sighed, and looked at the rest of the adults.

Pacifica and a few of the other girls and a few of the boys were talking to each other, while Bill looked extremely pissed off. He was entirely red, and Will had told everyone to give him some space, even Dipper, so that he didn't try to hurt them or worse. He breathed heavily and growled every few minutes, whispering words about death threats and ways he was going to hurt Kryn. Everyone was disturbed, so they left him be to work out his anger.

"Why can't we just go get them back, and then hurt the bastard?!" Bill yelled.

Will groaned, "I told you before, do you seriously want to cause harm to your nephew?"

" **AT THE MOMENT, YES!** " Bill screamed at him in anger.

Will sighed, and glanced at Dipper, who just shrugged, not knowing what to do.

Stan sighed, "So... can I just go, since I don't have a kid, or...?"

" **NO ONE IS LEAVING!** " Bill snapped at him, growling viciously.

Stan sighed, and shook his head, before he left, ignoring Bill's screams of anger.

Bill growled, and walked over to Ford, and lifted him up by his shirt, " **YOU.** "

"I didn't do anything to you, in the past 15 years!" Ford defended himself.

Bill huffed, and threw him to the ground, before he punched him in the face, and walked over to Will.

Will stiffened up, and looked at Bill, "What?"

" **YOU ARE A FREAKING IDIOT!** " Bill yelled at him.

Will didn't even bat an eye, and he looked at him with a straight face, "And? Where were you **45 years ago, dear brother?** "

"Shut up!" He growled, and slapped him.

Will sighed, and rolled his eye, just walking away, like nothing had happened. That only enraged his older brother more.

" **I'M GOING TO TELL KILLIAN ABOUT THIS, AND HE WILL MURDER YOU!** " He yelled at him.

Will froze, and turned back at him, "You sure? He'll **murder you too.** "

"... Not if he does other stuff first..." He grumbled, and looked away, folding his arms against his chest.

Will sighed, and looked away, "... yeah..."

* * *

"Who's Killian?" Ford looked at the two boys.

He bit his lip, and glanced at Will nervously, before he looked at Ford, "Our older brother..."

"Oh, great... so there's another..." Ford groaned, extremely displeased with this news.

Will sighed, and glanced at Mabel, "Yep... I'm sure he'd love to torment both of us..."

"Why?" Mabel looked at him.

He groaned, and looked down, "He's worse than I am... that's why... Will ended up the best out of the three of us."

"I'm assuming he's in prison at the moment?" Ford looked at him.

He nodded slowly, "Yeah... he is..."

"What for?" Dipper looked at him.

He bit his lip, "... that's... not important..."

"If you say so..." Ford sighed.

He sighed, and glanced at sky, "Do you know where they could be, Will?"

"Yes... but it'll take us a while to get there..." Will looked at him, "Why?"

He nodded, "I wanted to go figure something out."

"Like what?" Ford asked.

He huffed, "Doesn't matter."

"If you say so," Wendy shrugged, and looked around the room.

He sighed, and looked at the room, "Hm..."

* * *

Kryn hummed, and glanced at his siblings.

Krya smiled at him, "Hmm... let's see if we could do something..."

"Like what?" Krystal asked.

Krya giggled, and pressed a burning hot pipe on Aurora's skin who only gritted her teeth in response.

"You're not fun," Kryn huffed.

Aurora smiled, "Good."

Kryn growled, and slapped her across the face, making sure it was hard enough to leave a mark.

She huffed, and glared at him, "What do you want?!"

"I want my dad to at least listen to us for once! He doesn't need that girl!" Kryn yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes, and focused on using her magic to burn the ropes holding her in place.

Krystal snickered, and focused on rubbing the burning hot pipe against Aurora's pants.

She glared at her, "Don't you dare put that inside me."

Krystal did dare, and Aurora screamed.

* * *

Killian sighed, glancing at the prison cell he was trapped in at the moment.

"Hello, Killian~" A feminine voice called out.

He looked up, and smirked, "Come to get me out, my love~?"

"Of course I have~" Pyronica smiled, and unlocked the door, letting him see the key.

He grinned, and left the confinements of the prison cell, before he kissed her, Let's go find my brothers, my dear."

"Of course~" She grinned, and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He smiled, and kissed her deeper, "Do you know where they are?"

"I know EXACTLY where they are. Follow me."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know... it's been a year... I'm sorry... I've been busy, and I need ideas... so, please comment on how I could improve this story or things you think I should do in this story. I certainly would appreciate it! Thank you... - K.**


End file.
